ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It Begins (BTTNC)
Twister2012 (Wall - Blog - ) 20:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) This is the first episode of Ben 10: The Next Chapter Finished Plot (Everyone):HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! (Ethan):Man, this is the best birthday ever. I got a GameCube4X329, hologram projector, and rock monster thing. Ben walks in the room with a strange container (Ben):Well, let's see if I can top that. Ben gives the container to Ethan. As he opens it a bright yellow light shines. (ThemeSong) Gasp (Ethan):No way! My own omitrix this is so awesome! (Ben):Yep, and I already downloaded 10 aliens that are pretty useful. (Ethan):I don't even get to choose! Well they're probaly powerful, like Waybig. (Ben):Ehhh, not exactly. More like Heatblast, FrostBite, Ghostfreak, Ripjaws, XLR8, Greymatter, Fourarms, Stinkfly, Infizzaable, and Putty. (Ethan):Infizzable. Really! He's useless! (Ben):Okay, I could always take it back to Azmuth. (Ethan):No no no! Its okay. Siren goes off and red lights start flashing. (Ethan):Sweet its time for my first fight. (Ben):Okay. I think you should try XLR8 or Stinkfly. (Ethan):Don't worry I got this. Ethan transforms (Heatblast):Heatblast? Really I wanted Stinkfly. (Ben):Don't worry. You'll figure it out. Ben transforms (Teleportal):Teleportal! I'll meet you there. (Heatblast):Your trying to torture me, aren't you. Teleportal grins (Teleportal):Mabey. Teleportal teleports away (Heatblast):Uuuugh. Heatblast flies out breaking a window It then shows Gravattack throwing trashcans at a silhouette. (Heatblast): Okay dad, who are we fighting. (Gravattack): I'm not sure yet but he is powerfull. About ten seconds later Gravattack gets eaten. In a shock Heatblast make an enormous explosion. The silhouette is gone as Ethan reverts back in tears. (Ethan): I should get back home. Once he gets home a robot comes out. (Robot): ''I am sor ry that I must tell you this but, your en ti er fam a ly has been de cesed. ''The robot then teleports Ethan to an orphanage. (Ethan): Were's my stuff. A suitcase the falls on him. (Ethan): Found it. A strange kid walks in front of him. (Kid): Hi i'm Ian. (Ethan): Are you sick? You look kinda sick. (Ian): No i'm just, well, only one third human and the rest is well you won't beleive me. (Ethan): What?! (Ian): Alien okay! (Ethan): Okay. But why would you think that I wouldn't believe you. (Ian): Cause aliens aren't real! (Ethan): My dad is Ben Tennyson. (Ian): No he is just a myth! (Ethan): I'll prove it. Ethan transforms. (FrostBite): FrostBite! Now do you believe me? Ian pauses (Ian): I don't like you. Suddenly everyone istarts screaming. (FrostBite): I'll take care of it. A giant machanical hand comes in and takes Ian (Ian): Help me you moron! (FrostBite):Uuuuhhh, I guess I have to since i'm the hero now. (Ian): You better hurry or my lunch will be on you. Ian fac turns a slight green of being squeezed. (FrostBite):Gross, I do NOt wanna go through that. FrostBite carefully aims toward the giant robot's head. (Ian): Take your time its not like my life is indanger here. (FrostBite): And............ Say freeze. (Ian): Oh crud. The camera zooms away to the of the bulding. '' ''Then you see a large blue light. Camera is then back to see every thing is ice accept for Ian and FrostBite (FrostBite): Hey now your acually cool. HAHAHAHAha! (Ian): Hahaha very funny. Well anyway thanks. Ian holds his hand out for friendship. FrostBite reverts to human. (Ian): Friends. (Ethan): Friends. (Announcer): Ethan you are now being adopted. Ethan you are now being adopted. (Ethan and Ian at once): WHAT???!!!!! (Ian): I guess this is it. (Ethan): Wait! Ethan tranforms into Infizzable. (Infizzable): Mabey this guy isn't as useless as I thought. (Ian): What are you going to do you the size og a five year old. Infizzable then goes to the family and use his small amount of hypnotism. (Infizzable): You will als adopt Ian. Infizzable reverts and the family does so. (Ethan): Everything works out. END Major Events *Heatblast, FrostBite, and Infizzable makes their debt for Ethan *Ben makes his reappearance *Ethan makes his debt. *Teleportal and Gravattack makes their debt for Ben *Ben got eaten alive *Ian makes his debt Characters *Ethan Tennyson/Decker (First Appearance) *Ben Tennyson (First Reappearance) (Death) *Ian (First Appearance) *New Family (First Appearance) *Announcer (voice only) *Random Robot (First Appearance) *Orphans (First Appearance) Villians *Unknown alien *Giant Robot (Destroyed) Aliens Used By Ben *Teleportal (First Appearance) *Gravattack (First Appearence) By Ethan *Heatblast (First Appearance)(Mistransformation)(Alien Wanted: Stinkfly) *FrostBite (First Appearance) *Infizzable (First Appearance) Trivia *It is similar to Ken 10 *Ben dies Category:Episodes